My Evil Inside, The Evil Outside
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A chama de Dean queimava por dentro e por fora no coração, alma e corpo de Sam. Wincest sem NC-17.


**The evil inside, the evil outside**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural  
Categoria: Wincest não explícito, mas insinuado, Spoiler da 4a Temporada, Songfic (Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall), ShortFic, POV (Sam Winchester)  
Advertências: Insinuação de sexo hetero, palavras de baixo calão em algumas partes.  
Classificação: R  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: A chama de Dean queimava por dentro e por fora no coração, alma e corpo de Sam.  
Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Bobby já estava ficando desconfiado e Sam estava ficando apavorado com a hipótese de alguém descobrir seu maravilhoso segredinho. Ruby jurara nada contar, mas mesmo assim... Era perigoso e Sam sabia muito bem disso.

Tão bem como sabia que a tentação que lhe fora retirada quando Dean morrera voltara em chamas que se espalhavam no corpo torneado como fogo se alastrando numa planície seca da Califórnia...

A chama de Dean queimava por dentro e por fora no coração, alma e corpo de Sam. Sem precisar sequer da presença do irmão por perto, Sam queimava.

Talvez fosse prenúncio do tanto que arderia no inferno por sentir o que sentia. Não podia ser perdoado, jamais seria compreendido e, pelo menos livrara Dean de saber como se sentia, disfarçando o melhor que podia tudo que lhe ia na mente ao vê-lo respirando ali bem perto. Ou achava que estava disfarçando muito bem...

_Do you breath the name of your saviour,_

_Você respira o nome de seu salvador,_

_In your hour of need_

_Em sua hora de necessidade?_

_And taste the blame, if the flavour_

_E sente o gosto da culpa, se o sabor_

_Should remind you of greed_

_Fizer você se lembrar da ganância_

_Of implication, insinuation and you will,_

_Da implicância, insinuação e você lembrará,_

_Till you cannot lie still_

_Até que você não possa mais mentir_

_In all this turmoil before it cave and foil,_

_Em meio a esse tumulto antes que seja acobertado,_

_Come closing in for a kill_

_Aproximando-se para matá-lo_

Desde que haviam decidido lutar contra Lilith, desde que Dean voltara do inferno, Sam andava ainda mais enlouquecido e ciumento. Ainda mais tenso e nervoso e irascível e...

A ponto de explodir.

Como uma bomba vulcânica expelida pela erupção que sentia vir em ondas em todo seu organismo quando pensava em seu irmão mais velho. E quase tão incontrolável quanto.

Quando seu irmão partira, ou melhor, quando ele morrera em seus braços e tivera que enterrá-lo, mergulhara na mais profunda escuridão de sua vida.

Não havia mais ninguém, não havia seu pai, nem sua mãe, nem Jessica, nem...

Ninguém.

Abandonado na espiral perdida de palavras não ditas, sentimentos não revelados e uma alma pronta para sucumbir a todas as tentações possíveis e existentes.

Tentara fazer pactos com o demônio, tentara fazer qualquer coisa e não conseguira algo que jurara a si mesmo.

Salvar Dean.

Como Dean o salvara, como Dean o protegera e amara.

Por que amar Dean era o que Sam mais sabia fazer em toda sua vida. Apesar da infância roubada, da criação com armas, lutas, demônios, fantasmas, monstros e tudo o mais, tinham sido uma família.

_Come feed the rain_

_Venha suprir a chuva_

_'cause I'm thirsty for your love,_

_Pois anseio pelo seu amor,_

_Dancing underneath the skies of lust_

_Dançando sob os céus do desejo_

_Yeah, feed the rain_

_Yeah, alimente a chuva_

_'cause without your love my life_

_Pois sem o seu amor minha vida_

_Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_

_Não passa deste parque de diversões abandonado_

Dean cuidara dele nos primeiros machucados da infância. Dean lhe fizera mingau, sopa, contara histórias e, por que não? Trocara-lhe as fraldas quando era ainda um bebê e Dean, mal saído de seus quatro anos, parecia já ter nascido um adulto com a única responsabilidade de proteger e guardar.

Proteger e guardar e salvar Sam.

Somente o loiro podia chamá-lo de Sammy ou ousava chamá-lo de Samuel. Somente o loiro podia atirar palavras rudes em seu rosto sem receber de volta o soco demolidor do maior e mais forte da estirpe Winchester. Somente o loiro podia desestabilizar Sam ao ponto de ele não saber mais qual palavra dizer.

Sam maldizia-se de vez em quando por ter sido um fardo para o irmão mais velho. Por ter provocado no irmão, tinha certeza, aquela carapaça de proteção arrogante e cínica que o loiro possuía. Sam maldizia-se por jamais ter podido dizer, ter ousado pensar mais, ter...

Jogado Dean na porra de uma parede qualquer e tomar-lhe a boca, a alma, o coração, o corpo, os sonhos, a vida se fosse preciso.

Por que Sam amava Dean mais que a qualquer outro ser, vivo ou morto, que existisse ou viesse a ser criado.

_It's all a game, avoiding failure,_

_É tudo um jogo, evitando falhar,_

_when true colours will bleed_

_quando as verdadeiras cores irão sangrar_

_All in the name, of misbehaviour_

_Tudo em nome, do mal comportamento_

_and the things we don't need_

_e das coisas que nós não precisamos_

_I lust for after no disaster can touch,_

_Eu desejo que nenhum desastre possa nos tocar,_

_touch us anymore_

_nos tocar nunca mais_

_And more than ever I hope to never fall_

_E mais do que nunca, eu desejo nunca cair em tentação_

_Where enough is not the same it was before_

_Onde o bastante não é o mesmo que era antes_

E quando o vira parado em sua porta, com Bobby ao lado, seu mundo tornara-se o verde daqueles olhos, mesmo sabendo que não era Dean, que era um demônio, um sortilégio, uma assombração mesquinha e cruel que viera das trevas eternas para assolhar-lhe a alma já em frangalhos pela perda insuportavelmente dolorida.

Então Bobby dissera que era verdade, que Dean havia voltado e todo o rodopio e vertigem e pânico e vontade e tudo o mais que acompanha um coração sonhador e apaixonado fez Sam se jogar nos braços dele, morrendo de saudade e colar-se a seu corpo, sentindo o bater do seu coração entre os corpos, sentira o cheiro dele, ouvira a voz dele e...

Ruby pensara que eles estavam juntos e amaldiçoou a demoniazinha pequena e instigante por ter falado aquilo deles. E amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ser uma verdade tão grande e tão clara que até mesmo um desgraçado demônio podia enxergar o que ele buscava esconder.

Fora apenas um momento, mas fora único e, agora, Sam queria abraçar Dean e protegê-lo. Havia se fortalecido, lutado, se armado até os dentes. Havia se exercitado tanto quanto possível, treinado suas habilidades, queimado sua alma na comiseração própria dos que sentem culpa, cortado fundo na carne machucada pela dor da alma em tantas situações perigosas quanto possível para tentar tirar seu irmão do inferno.

E, no entanto, Dean aparecera na sua porta, com ar sereno e...

O mundo de Sam Winchester desabara quando sua adoração pelo irmão foi percebida em seu córtex cerebral como bem mais que amor fraternal. Como se sua alma partida em pedaços pequenos já não o soubesse.

_Come feed the rain_

_Venha suprir a chuva_

_'cause I'm thirsty for your love,_

_Pois anseio pelo seu amor,_

_Dancing underneath the skies of lust_

_Dançando sob os céus do desejo_

_Yeah, feed the rain_

_Yeah, alimente a chuva_

_'cause without your love my life_

_Pois sem o seu amor minha vida_

_Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_

_Não passa deste parque de diversões abandonado_

Seu corpo inteiro tremera naquela noite ao saber-se tão perto dele, tão ao alcance dele. Seu corpo inteiro tremera ao pensar na grande decepção que iria causar ao irmão mais velho quando ele descobrisse sobre suas aventuras com Ruby. Pois precisava contar... Só não sabia como.

Olhou novamente para os vidros quebrados do buraco sujo e fétido aonde tinha ido com Ruby. Salvara mais um pobre diabo qualquer, mas a sensação de vitória não era o bastante, faltava Lilith. Faltava aquela última batalha. Ao menos era o que parecia.

Sentiu os toques da garota em suas costas e virou-se com o arquear de uma sobrancelha. Desde que se havia deitado com ela da primeira vez que aquele corpo ocupado por um ser execrável a qualquer um que tivesse um pouco de pensamento coerente procurava o dele.

- "Ruby, está tarde..." Sam murmurou enquanto a boca da moça começava a desenhar círculos molhados no peito musculoso, por cima da camisa mesmo.

- "Exatamente, já está tarde, então por que se preocupar em ficar mais um pouco ou não?" O olhar escuro de Ruby insinuava-se para Sam e, infelizmente o corpo masculino e forte ansiava por contato. Fazia algum tempo, precisava... Desabafar.

Sam agarrou-a com firmeza e ergueu-a encostando-a na parede semidestruída e beijando-a daquele jeito pouco romântico e muito selvagem que tinha com ela.

E o tempo todo em que arremetia dentro dela e gemia, era em Dean que pensava. E sentiu-se ainda mais maldito. Como se já não bastasse o sangue demoníaco em suas veias, o sangue demoníaco que ingeria, o fato era que estava, literalmente, fodendo um demônio...

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, ooh, when the world is burning_

_Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh, quando o mundo está queimando_

_Don't walk away. don't walk away, ooh, when the heart is yearning_

_Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh, quando o coração está desejando_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away, ooh, when the world is burning_

_Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh, quando o mundo está queimando_

_Don't walk away. don't walk away, ooh, when the heart is yearning_

_Não vá embora, não vá embora, oh, quando o coração está desejando_

_

* * *

Nota: Eu já tinha escrito essa fanfic na época em que passou o episódio relativo a Sam com Ruby, mas havia cismado que não valia a pena publicar, simplesmente porque eu não tinha gostado muito da cena final. Então hoje me deu um choque total e resolvi parar a fanfic na cena final que estão vendo ali. Creio que ficou bem claro o motivo do título não? E então? Mereço reviews? Obrigada por lerem e, há tão poucas fanfics focando no sofrimento de Sam que resolvi que focaria na quarta temporada toda a história com essa música, pois foi quando alguns fãs passaram a odiar o caçula Winchester. Espero que essa fanfic o recupere um pouco para vocês. Abraços.  
_


End file.
